mehfandomcom-20200215-history
Warnings
Chat Ban WARN 1 }}| to }}} have been identified as spam or vandalism have been/or will be reverted. Please do not spam pages, as it interferes with the article's content. If you have been mistakenly warned, then please let us know as soon as possible. Thanks.| vnd=Your recent edits }| to }}} have been identified as vandalism and reverted. Please do not vandalize pages; it is disruptive and unhelpful. If you have been mistakenly warned, then please let us know as soon as possible. Thanks.| vandal=Your recent edits }| to }}} have been identified as vandalism and reverted. Please do not vandalize pages, as it makes the article look bad. If you have been mistakenly warned, then please let us know as soon as possible. Thanks.| nosource=Your recent edits }| to }}} contained information that can not be confirmed. If you put such info into pages, please include where you got that info from. Alternatively, if you were intending to create a customs article, please place Custom: in front of your article's title when creating the page. Thanks.| addimage=Your recent edits }| to }}} added unneeded images. Please do not add these in the future unless the article needs them. Further such edits will be seen as vandalism, you you may face a block from editing if you continue. Thanks.| remove=Your recent edits }| to }}} removed valuable content, and were reverted. Please do not remove content from pages, as it lessens the quality of the information on the page. If you believe that you are mistaken in receiving this warning, then please tell us as soon as possible. Thanks.| badge=Your recent edits }| to }}} has been identified as spam to gain badges. Please do not make pointless edits, leave pointless messages on talk pages or create pointless blog posts, as it lessens the quality of the information on the page and is not helpful to the community. If you believe that you are mistaken in receiving this warning, then please tell us as soon as possible. Thanks.| te=Your recent edits }| to }}} were identified as test edits and reverted. Please do not make test edits on pages, but use the sandbox instead. If you continue to make test edits on pages, then it will be deemed as vandalism and you will may face some minor consequences. Thanks.| sig=You have recently created a user signature which is in violation of our signature policy. Please fix this so it complies with our policy, or feel free to ask the user who placed this message or an administrator for help on how to fix this, we are most likely more than happy to help. However, if you take no action on your signature within three days, your signature will be deleted. Thanks.| rating=You have recently altered Template:Rating on }| }|an article}}, without being a member of the Quality Check Group. If you wish for an article to be rated, please list a nomination at Brickipedia:Articles for Rating. Thanks.| customNoImage=You have recently created a custom article without uploading an image. All custom articles on Brickipedia must be accompanied by images to show the described model, otherwise they will be deleted. Please an image of your MOCs and any pages on MOCs in the future. Thanks.| subjective=You recently added some subjective opinions to }| }|an article}}, however content in our articles needs to written from a neutral point of view. If you would like to share your opinions about a set, you are more than welcome to write a review. Thanks.| rude=Your recent comments towards another user have been deemed to be excessively rude, and have been reverted. Please attempt to remain polite. Thanks. | customOtherUser=You recently edited }| }|a customs article}} which was created by another user. Please do not edit another user's customs pages without their permission. Thanks. | Your recent edits }| to }}} seemed to be unproductive and have been reverted. Please remember to check your sources before adding information into any article, and making sure that your edits are appropriate. If you believe that you were trying to help Brickipedia, and that this warning was undeserved, then please contact us as soon as possible. Thanks. }} }| }}} |+ |}